Generally, during system running, a computer continuously generates system trashes, use traces, and disk fragments, and many plug-ins are further added into software. If the computer is running for a long time without performing system cleaning, the system performance of the computer will be influenced.
Currently, much software is provided with a system cleaning function, which is used to help a user complete system cleaning. For example, a built-in tasks scheduler of Window XP, Window 7, Window 8 or the like can arrange, in a designated triggering occasion, any scripts, programs or documents to be run at a convenient time.
However, cleaning functions of a majority of system cleaning software mostly need to be triggered through a user operation, or can only be run at limited particular moments such as start-up and running, so not only is the system cleaning efficiency reduced, but also the whole performance of the system cannot be effectively improved.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.